Chibi Gundam Superheroes*^^
by The Herald of the Star
Summary: Can Chibi Heero and Super Relena stop the evil Chibi Doctor Duo from turning the people of Earth into various types of stuffed animals? Most likely!!


The Adventures of Super Relena and Chibi Heero  
  
  
Note: I will take this opportunity to tell you all that the characters are all  
chibis and when they speak, imagine them with funny little squeaky voices,  
cause it's funny!!! By the way, I'm not sure how to spell the name of  
Relena's country, so sorry in advance to you all.  
  
***************************************  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Sanc(excuse my bad spelling) Kingdom as mild  
mannered Relena Peacecraft looked out her window into the expanse of the  
country. Mild mannered indeed! In fact, Relena Peacecraft was really S-Relena(Super Relena), the protector of all that is good. Her partner was the  
loveable and adorable Chibi Heero, a little soldier who fought alongside S-Relena.  
  
Okay, now, back to the story. As I was saying, it was a beautiful day  
outside. Unfortunately, on frowny-face mountain, the evil Doctor Duo  
plotted to turn the people of the Sanc(sorry) Kingdom into various types of  
stuffed animals.  
  
"Bwa-ha-ha! Soon I, Chibi Doctor Duo, or Doctor Duo for short, will rule the  
Sanc Kingdom!!" shouted the evil Doctor Duo as he finished preparing his  
evil "Chibi-Transformo-Ray" for its first strike.  
  
Chibi Quatre, Doctor Duo's spunky henchman, walked up to Doctor Duo.  
"Uh, Doctor Duo? Why exactly are we doing this again?"  
  
"Silence, you fool!! Can't you see I'm busy preparing my way?! It's essential  
that I finish now so I can take over the Sanc Kingdom!!"  
  
"Okay." Quare left Duo alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Relena sat in her office, building a little pyramid out of pencils(note that  
only a superhero could ever do this). Heero burst into the room, making  
Relena's pyramid fall.   
  
"Oops! Sorry, Relena. Do ya wanna go play or sumthin'?" asked Heero.  
  
"Sure! I'm not doing anything now except preventing war! Let's go!" smiled  
Relena, grabbing Heero's arm and dragging him out the door and into the  
city.  
  
"Whatcha wanna do first?" asked Chibi Heero.  
  
"I dunno. Ooh! Ooh! Can we get some of that ice cream?" she asked,  
pointing at a window with a picture of ice cream on it, indicating ice cream  
was hopefully inside the edifice.  
  
"Yeah. Sure," laughed Heero as he and Relena skipped inside together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile, on frowny-face mountain, the evil Chibi Doctor Duo laughed  
maniacally as he watched the little chibis of chibi Sanc Kingdom scurry  
about. "Bwa-ha-ha-ha!! Soon, all the chibi people will be stuffed animals,  
like monkeys and bears, and they'll all be mine to have fun with!!"  
  
"Can I have one?" asked Quatre.  
  
"NO!" Duo shot back.  
  
"Fine! Then you can't play with me later."  
  
"Raspberries!" grumbled Duo in chibi-curse. "No matter. Quatre, fire the  
ray!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jeez, Quatre! You can't do anything!" shouted Doctor Duo as he ran over to  
the machine and fired it upon the helpless citizens of the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chibi Heero and Chibi Relena are sitting in the ice cream parlor, when a  
huge earthquake shakes the room  
  
"Heero! Heero! Heero!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Heero back.  
  
"I dropped my ice cream."  
  
"That stinks. This must be the work of the evil Doctor Duo, my former best  
friend turned worst enemy."  
  
"But where did the earthquake come from?" asked Relena.  
  
Chibi Wufei in lab coat walks into the ice cream parlor  
  
"Allow me to explain. Earthquakes are caused when the plates beneath the  
earth's surface shift around, creating uneven land. To even them out, a  
great deal of movement is required, making an earthquake."  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Chibi Relena.  
  
"Of course!! How dare you doubt me! INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
Chibi Wufei exits, stage left  
  
"Well, I guess it's up to us to stop him, then."  
  
"Yea! Let's transform!!" shouted Relena gleefully.  
  
"Super-magic-bunny-bubblegum-jellybean-transform!!" shouted Relena, as  
she was engulfed in a blue stream of light and turned into S-Relena, the  
defender of truth and justice.  
  
"Ultimate-murder-slaughter-rabbit-machinegun-rainbow-flamethrower!!"  
shouted Heero, instantly becoming Chibi Heero(even though he already  
was), the perfect soldier.  
  
They rushed outside, only to find that everyone near and dear to them had  
become a stuffed animal of some sort. "No!!" cried Relena. "Okay, Doctor  
Duo, now it's personal. He-he! I always wanted to say that!" laughed S-Relena. The two superchibis flew into the sky and toward frowny-face  
mountain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Darn the luck! I can see S-Relena and Chibi Heero headed toward my lair!  
Quatre, what do I do?" asked the panicked Doctor Duo.  
  
"Figure it out yourself," replied the unhappy Gundam pilot.  
  
"Curses!! No matter, I'll handle it myself!!" he yelled, launching a horde of  
furry flying animals of death at Heero and Relena.  
  
"Look out, S-Relena!" yelped Chibi Heero as he pointed to the furry  
monsters. Relena started crying.  
  
"It's okay, S-Relena. I'll stop them." Chibi Heero pulled out his missile  
launcher and proceeded to blow up all the monsters.  
  
"My Heero!!" cried Relena in joy. She wrapped her arms around Heero and  
squeezed hard. Heero groaned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The wall of Doctor Duo's Lair broke open as Chibi Heero and S-Relena broke  
inside to confront the evil little guy.  
  
"Oh no!! S-Relena and Chibi Heero!! My plan has been ruined!" yelled Duo  
in defeat. Heero flew over to the ray gun and turned everyone back to  
normal. Relena apprehended Duo.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with the evil doctor?" S-Relena asked Chibi  
Heero.  
  
Duo spoke up. "Hey, if you let me off the hook, I'll let you guys watch TV at  
my house! It's a really big TV!"  
  
Heero and Relena looked at each other.  
  
"I have candy, too!"  
  
"Deal!" the superheroes shouted in unison.  
  
"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later, at Duo's house  
  
"INJUSTICE!! Why do Heero and Relena get more candy?!" yelled Wufei.  
  
"Just cause," replied Duo.  
  
"MMM!! Sweet!" said Quatre.  
  
"This was the tastiest mission I ever went on!" noted Heero as he ate a  
handful of candy.  
  
Everyone laughed at Heero's remark. Relena smiled. "Oh Heero!!"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
